Pretensão
by Nyuu D
Summary: Ao retornar da Alemanha, Tezuka confirmou suas certezas de que estava para nascer alguém mais convencido que Atobe Keigo. :: TAT, yaoi, PWP, oneshot.


Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi

TAT (Tezuka/Atobe) [PWP]

**Avisos:** YAOI (BL), lemon e... É isso. Se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

O quarto ridiculamente grande de Atobe Keigo estava sendo inundado por suspiros e gemidos ainda baixos do dono do cômodo. Seus ombros encolhiam. Sentia aquelas mãos tão familiares tocarem-lhe a pele das costas e do peito com uma sutileza incrível, por baixo da camisa da Hyotei. Tezuka estava tão claramente recordando-se da sensação de tocá-lo que sequer precisava dizer que havia sentido falta dele.

Todo o tempo que o garoto passara na Alemanha foi uma verdadeira tortura. Não para um só lado, por óbvio; ambos sentiam falta um do outro. Atobe podia não ser do tipo a expressar seus sentimentos e gritar para ele, muito menos Tezuka, mas a cada choque entre as peles e quando as mãos ocasionalmente entrelaçavam os dedos, era mais do que resposta. Havia algo no contato entre eles que não poderia ser substituído. Por ninguém.

Eles rolaram na cama king size de colcha de cetim grafite e Atobe sentou-se sobre o abdômen do capitão da Seigaku, segurando-lhe a cabeça pelas laterais. Mantinham os rostos próximos, de forma que a respiração que saía por através dos lábios avermelhados e úmidos de Keigo embaçava as lentes dos óculos de Tezuka. Olharam-se profundamente, se analisando, embora o maior ainda tivesse dificuldades para enxergar em alguns momentos por causa das lentes embaçadas.

Atobe sorriu. Aquela fileira de dentes cheia de orgulho. – Sentiu minha falta, Tezuka? Ahn? – Sussurrou de forma confidencial ao rapaz, acariciando-lhe as bochechas. As mãos de Kunimitsu desceram pela cintura do outro e entraram pela camisa pólo do uniforme do clube de tênis da Hyotei, dividindo entre eles uma sensação quente.

Tezuka não respondeu, naturalmente. Apenas subiu a barra da camisa de Keigo e forçou-a para cima, logo correspondido quando o outro rapaz ergueu as mãos para permitir que lhe tirasse aquela peça.

Tão logo conseguiu, Kunimitsu derrubou Atobe no colchão, arrumou os óculos de volta no lugar e o beijou com fervor, lambendo os lábios finos; os dois trocavam mordidas, chupavam a boca um do outro e as mãos iam se encontrando com qualquer área de pele disponível. Keigo mexeu os dedos de forma a trazer a camisa pólo da Seigaku para cima e forçar o outro a tirá-la do corpo.

E daí sim. Conseguia tocá-lo com toda a liberdade. Correu a mão pelas costas e subiu para o ombro, massageando lentamente na região, enquanto Tezuka exprimia força em sua cintura com os dedos, onde certamente deixaria algumas marcas vermelhas.

Dessa vez, o capitão da Hyotei empurrou Tezuka pelo peito nu e o derrubou no colchão, passando por cima dele e sentando bem na área da pélvis.

Tezuka prendeu a respiração, estreitando os olhos. Keigo curvou as costas e beijou os lábios dele. Depois o queixo, o pescoço, o ombro, o peito, e subiu para o pescoço novamente, num rastro de saliva incansável. Kunimitsu viu-se forçado a fechar os olhos com força enquanto a movimentação ágil de Atobe beijando-lhe resultava num movimento (talvez) involuntário de seu quadril, atiçando o capitão adversário.

Atobe o beijou mais uma vez e Tezuka subiu uma das mãos até o cabelo escuro do garoto, enquanto a outra descia pelo peito nu, acariciando-o lentamente. Assim que alcançou a barra da calça preta de nylon, os dedos entraram pela peça, descendo ao baixo ventre. Segurou o membro e o massageou por cima da boxer preta que o cobria, refletindo num gemido de Keigo que atravessou seus sentidos.

– Está agressivo – observou com um arfar. – Tá se guardando há muito tempo, Tezuka?

– Você fala muito, Atobe – respondeu Kunimitsu com seu tom de voz sério e grave, tirando a mão de onde estava para derrubar o outro na cama de uma vez por todas. Se Keigo estava falando tanto, é porque não estava suficientemente concentrado.

Sentou sobre ele e beijou-lhe os lábios por um instante antes de ir descendo com a língua pelo pescoço até as clavículas, seguindo na direção dos mamilos. Passou a ponta da língua por ali. Apoiou-se no colchão com um dos braços e levou a outra mão até a virilha de Atobe mais uma vez, passando-a por dentro da calça do uniforme cujo elástico permitia confortável acesso. Tocou-o na região e percebeu que ele estava muito mais excitado do que dois segundos atrás.

Provavelmente ele gostava desse joguinho. Tezuka meneou a cabeça. Como dois jovens, o nível de hormônios que tinham para liberar era intenso, resultando em ereções fáceis, mas doloridas. Tezuka já queria estar dentro dele há muito tempo, mas... Bem, como se tratava de um garoto, infelizmente não era tão fácil assim.

Keigo gemeu baixo e abriu mais as pernas, movendo o quadril indicando claramente que queria mais contato. Queria tirar aquelas roupas que incomodavam. Suspirou e mexeu-se debaixo de Kunimitsu que, percebendo a movimentação, afastou-se por uns instantes. Atobe pôs-se de pé ao lado da cama e ficou de costas para ele. Baixou a peça e curvou as costas de um jeito provocante, todo exibido como de costume. Tezuka separou os lábios e arfou o mais discretamente que podia.

Depois, o capitão da Hyotei subiu ajoelhado na cama novamente e pôs-se sobre o outro, puxando-lhe a calça branca da Seigaku. Aquele sorriso infernalmente malicioso e as mãos espertas contrastavam com a expressão séria de Tezuka que, sem qualquer tipo de dúvida, controlava algumas reações que seu corpo gostaria de exprimir.

Tirou a peça do corpo do rapaz e, mais uma vez, acomodou-se sobre a sua pélvis. Dessa vez, entretanto, ele estava com certeza fazendo de propósito. Apoiou-se com as mãos no peito de Tezuka e mexeu os quadris sobre o membro desperto. A sensação enlouquecedora fez um gemidinho cínico subir aos lábios do moreno como mera forma de provocação.

Ele era, realmente, _muito_ exibido.

Kunimitsu engoliu seco e respirou fundo. Pôs as mãos nos antebraços de Keigo e foi subindo-as até os ombros, descendo pela cintura e a movimentação do outro começava a ficar mais salientada por um vaivém quase irritante, insuportável, doentio.

De repente, Tezuka levou as mãos aos punhos de Atobe e puxou-as com força para longe de seu peito, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Baixou-as e trouxe o garoto para perto de seu rosto, e então voltaram a se beijar de forma quase selvagem. Tezuka percebia por conta da sensação da boca do outro que ele estava sorrindo.

Autoritário, Keigo puxou os braços para longe de Kunimitsu e ergueu o tronco, respirando intensamente por um instante. Depois, saiu de cima de Tezuka e arrastou-se para baixo na cama, pela lateral do corpo do rapaz. Atobe pôs um joelho de cada lado da perna direita de Tezuka, segurou o elástico da frente da boxer do dono daqueles lindos cabelos castanho-dourados e puxou a peça para baixo, permitindo aos seus olhos a visão do falo do capitão.

Levou a outra mão ao membro e tocou-o lentamente, sentindo o pulsar direto em sua pele. Sorriu, louco com tanta excitação e moveu a mão de cima abaixo, devagar, apertando a glande e o canal com o polegar, como que querendo impedi-lo de gozar à força. Tezuka não conseguiu prender um gemido baixo, que saiu num tom típico de quem trava a respiração na garganta.

Curvou mais as costas e passou a ponta da língua na região que seu polegar não havia coberto, bem cruel, mesmo. Depois, baixou os dedos até a base e pôs o falo na boca, sugando-o com vontade, fazendo Tezuka dobrar o joelho disponível numa resposta imediata ao toque intenso. Keigo mexeu de leve a outra mão, que ainda segurava o elástico da boxer fazendo assim pressão sobre os testículos, triplicando o tesão entorpecente que Tezuka sentia.

Arfou ruidosamente, os dedos engalfinhando-se no tecido grafite e geladinho da colcha. Atobe sugava-lhe o membro com força, fazendo escorrer saliva. Subindo e descendo, da base até em cima, às vezes fazendo movimentos mais rápidos e reduzindo a velocidade quando sentia que Kunimitsu estava quase lá.

E quanto sentiu o corpo do garoto estremecer, tirou a boca dali e moveu a mão rapidamente contra o falo para não interrompê-lo. Tezuka soltou um gemido retraído e teve um orgasmo meio longo demais, de certo vinha se contendo há muito tempo, mesmo. Keigo franziu a sobrancelha e curvou o canto dos lábios porque o líquido ainda demorou uns segundos a mais do que o normal para parar de sair. O mais alto respirou fundo e sentiu o outro soltando sua peça de roupa íntima de volta ao lugar.

Atobe subiu no colo de Tezuka novamente e o beijou lentamente nos lábios e em torno deles, num carinho suave.

Foram uns instantes até eles girarem na cama e trocarem de posição novamente. Keigo podia sentir aquele líquido viscoso pingando da barriga de Kunimitsu para a sua, suspirando cheio de prazer. Voltaram a se beijar e Tezuka afastou uma das pernas alheias para o lado, esfregou os dedos no abdômen e onde mais sentisse estar sujo, para baixar a mão em seguida, puxar o tecido preto para o lado e pressionar dois dos dedos contra a entrada do outro.

Atobe arfou e alcançou o meio das costas do outro com as mãos, dobrando os dedos, agonizando por causa da dor. Afastou mais as pernas e Tezuka forçou-se para se apoiar, porque o moreno estava quase o derrubando. Sacudiu a cabeça para pôr os óculos de volta no lugar e baixou o rosto para o pescoço de Keigo, lambendo-o e sugando a pele, assoprando em seguida por cima da saliva.

Keigo gemeu, mexendo um pouco o quadril para cima e para baixo. Sentia sua ereção latejar, dolorida, queria gozar, _precisava_. O terceiro dedo foi empurrado para dentro de seu corpo e ele arqueou as costas, incomodado, mas gostando. Muito. O abdômen se contraía, enlouquecido, e parecia mais aborrecido por ainda estar com aquelas boxers do que por causa da penetração.

Tezuka foi mexendo os dedos, dentro e fora, num vaivém lento para deixá-lo mais relaxado. Ainda o beijava o corpo, subindo naquele momento para o ouvido e passando a língua pela curvatura dali, fazendo Atobe estremecer em seus braços.

Ele ficava mais mansinho, assim.

Tirou os dedos de dentro dele e posicionou-se entre as pernas do garoto. Passou os dois braços por baixo do corpo dele e o apertou num abraço, esfregando-se a ele com movimentos fortes, o membro já novamente desperto roçando contra as nádegas, mas... _Ainda_ por cima das roupas íntimas. Keigo ia pirar, francamente.

Ele se mexeu, incomodado, embaixo do outro e desceu as mãos das costas de Tezuka até o quadril, tirando-lhe as boxers e, bem, com o incentivo, Kunimitsu acabou repetindo o gesto contra ele. Despiram-se do que ainda sobrava e o mais alto se mexeu na cama, puxando Atobe pelo braço e o colocando ajoelhado em sua frente, assim como ele mesmo estava.

Tezuka segurou-o pela cintura e o beijou, apertando o corpo do moreno contra o seu. Keigo repousou as mãos nos braços do garoto e o ritmo do ósculo aumentou, fazendo as línguas passarem a se encontrar para fora da boca, e não dentro como era o normal. Atobe gemeu mais uma vez por causa do roçar das ereções e Kunimitsu respondeu com um gemido baixo.

Interrompeu o beijo e baixou o corpo, esfregando os lábios contra o peito do moreno, passando a língua pelos mamilos; desceu ao umbigo e depois subiu de novo. Sentia o falo dele pulsar ensandecido, duro, prestes a explodir. Tezuka achou que já havia esperado o bastante e, então, segurou Atobe pelos braços e o virou de costas.

Ah, claro. Keigo abriu um sorriso ridiculamente safado e soltou o tronco para frente, empinando o traseiro e afastando as pernas. Dobrou os cotovelos, de forma que uma curva sinuosa e linda formou-se em suas costas e Tezuka não pode evitar senão passar a mão, lentamente, de cima até o fim da espinha. Ajeitou os óculos, posicionou-se melhor atrás dele e guiou-se para penetrá-lo.

Segurou-lhe as ancas e forçou-se contra ele. Atobe soltou lamúrias de dor e uns palavrões em meio aos gemidos, apertando a colcha com força com as mãos. As costas retesavam-se de forma que as omoplatas saltavam e Tezuka sentiu os olhos pesarem diante daquele formato perfeito de corpo. Forçou um pouco mais, Keigo soltou outro palavrão e então ele fez uma pausa.

Desceu as mãos para o peito do moreno e o fez apoiar-se com as mãos, de forma a deixar suas costas ao alcance da boca de Kunimitsu. Beijou-o por ali, acarinhando o peito e o abdômen com as mãos para fazê-lo relaxar mais. Até para o próprio Tezuka estava dolorido toda aquela pressão. Desceu uma das mãos até o meio das pernas de Atobe. Deus, estava rijo, duro feito pedra. Ele ia acabar morrendo daquele jeito.

Mexeu a mão lentamente para não deixá-lo perder o controle que, tão obviamente estava mantendo com esforço. Passou a língua quente pela depressão da coluna, sentindo aquele gosto de suor salgar-lhe o paladar. Keigo moveu o quadril um tanto para trás, e Tezuka levou isso como um sinal verde. Pressionou-se mais contra ele e deixou que Atobe dobrasse novamente os cotovelos e deitasse a testa nos antebraços.

Com algum esforço conseguiu-se entrar por completo no menor e voltou a masturbá-lo. Keigo soltou um gemido dolorido e meio cansado. As costas se mexiam bastante por causa da respiração sôfrega. Tezuka arriscou uma estocada contra ele. Atobe ergueu a cabeça e arfou, mergulhado em deleite de um jeito quase insano. – Ah... A-ah, Tezuka... – Gemeu com um sorriso excitado. – Me faça gozar...

O capitão da Seigaku não era do tipo de cair em provocações baratas, mas aquilo era demais.

Mexeu-se mais uma vez, e de novo, com movimentos difíceis porque era como se todas as paredes daquele canal quente e apertado o pressionassem por todos os lados, querendo impedi-lo de fazer o que queria. Investiu novamente e afundou-se mais contra ele, alterando o ritmo da masturbação. Atobe sentia como se tivesse perdido completamente o controle de seus sentidos e a única coisa que experimentava era aquela intensidade e sensação enlouquecedora. Dolorida, é verdade, mas totalmente recompensadora.

Abafou seus gemidos, que começaram a ficar mais curtos, com a ajuda dos braços e abriu mais as pernas, forçando Kunimitsu a curvar um pouco as costas para não ficarem desalinhados.

Embora Tezuka naturalmente fosse mais retraído, ele não conseguia engolir os murmúrios pelo nome de Atobe que subiam à sua garganta. Era muito baixo, junto à sua voz naturalmente grave e dócil, mas Keigo conseguia ouvir perfeitamente e ficava ainda mais entorpecido. E responsivamente gemia pelo nome de Tezuka, em meio a um arfar intenso, desesperado.

Aceleraram a movimentação. Os barulhos que agora inundavam o enorme quarto de Atobe eram muitos. Gemidos, sussurros, suspiros e aquele ruído característico das peles se chocando. E, naquele momento, um Keigo que começava a ficar descontrolado, com seu baixo ventre ardendo em brasa e formigando. Precisava gozar, precisava, mas só ia fazê-lo quando... Quando...

É. Exatamente agora.

Seu corpo todo se manifestou ao sentir-se atingido naquele exato ponto – bem onde queria. Um gemido bem mais alto que os outros escapou sem que ele percebesse e Tezuka trincou os dentes porque foi completamente comprimido pelo canal e, Deus, Atobe havia chegado a um orgasmo tão louco que havia até abalado as estruturas do outro garoto.

Keigo ainda gemia exausto, mas com o corpo firme, ao passo em que Tezuka sentia-se próximo ao orgasmo mais uma vez. Estava dolorido e mais sensível do que antes, o que tornava a sensação meio fora dos padrões de sempre. Prendeu a respiração e sufocou qualquer ruído que pudesse escapar de sua garganta e gozou pela segunda vez. Atobe disse alguma coisa incompreensível sobre não querer que ele gozasse dentro, mas agora era tarde demais pra reclamar.

Kunimitsu respirou intensamente umas cinco vezes antes de sair de dentro do corpo do moreno e tombar com as costas no colchão, arfando violentamente agora que podia relaxar. Os joelhos de Keigo escorregaram pelo colchão e ele ajeitou os ombros confortavelmente, exausto. Sentia que os resquícios de seu gozo esfregavam-se à sua barriga por terem espirrado na colcha, mas não estava incomodado.

O que incomodava mesmo é o que estava escorrendo de outro lugar.

De qualquer forma, ficou parado e sentiu a mão de Tezuka tocar-lhe o ombro, apertando os músculos. Fez um pouquinho de pressão como que pedindo para ele se aproximar e Atobe se mexeu na cama, arrastando-se até deitar ao lado do outro.

Eles se olharam e Keigo abriu um sorriso cansado, mas feliz. Tezuka permaneceu sério, entretanto, mexeu a mão de novo para alcançar os fios de cabelo escuros do garoto e brincou com uma mecha rebelde. Atobe apoiou-se nos cotovelos e beijou o ombro de Tezuka, exatamente aquele que o havia feito ir para a Alemanha e, em seguida, beijou-lhe num ritmo bastante lento, sendo assim por causa da respiração intensa dos dois.

– Você definitivamente sentiu minha falta – afirmou o capitão da Hyotei enquanto agarrava-se ao corpo de Tezuka, deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

O garoto se ajeitou e pousou as mãos nas costas do moreno. Não ia confirmar nada, nem queria responder aquilo porque não sentia necessidade. É. Tinha sentido falta. A sensação do corpo e a presença imponente de Atobe onde quer que ele estivesse deixavam saudades. Mas...

Afirmar esse tipo de coisa só ia deixá-lo mais exibido. E como ele era, já estava mais do que o suficiente.


End file.
